


I Just Wanted Cereal

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH TEARS IM SORRY, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry shipper meeting larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, wait is this even fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People, say expect the unexpected. I say, don't expect and just let the world surprise you. </p><p>You see, I experienced something i never thought would happen especially to someone like me, that's for sure. </p><p>Getting to the point, i met louisandharry. Not louis alone. Not harry alone. Louisandharry. And let me tell you, this story is worth finishing. Trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> 1\. I have never been to LA or Australia so this is pretty much based on my general knowledge on these countries.  
> 2\. I based the larry shipper here on me so im sorry if the personality doesnt really fit to everyone.
> 
> \---  
> I dont own one direction and this is purely for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Twitter: @hansolouie

People, say expect the unexpected. I say, don't expect and just let the world surprise you. 

You see, I experienced something i never thought would happen especially to someone like me, that's for sure. 

Getting to the point, i met louisandharry. Not louis alone. Not harry alone. Louisandharry. And let me tell you, this story is worth finishing. Trust me. 

~~~~~

It all started with a click of a mouse. Literally.  
Right after i confirmed my ticket purchases to go and see One Direction during their Australian leg of the tour, it was time to buy a plane ticket. No, i dont live in Australia but i do live in LA and it just so happened that i have relatives in Sydney that are begging me to come visit them and let's pretend that the boys having shows in Australia played no part in my decision to finally visit my aunts and uncles. 

Living in LA has been amazing. The weather is absolutely beautiful and the culture here is really interesting. It's like you can find any type of person in LA and you just never know who you can run into. Going out for coffee may mean you meeting your soulmate or bumping into some hollywood celebrity you dont know the name of but you ask for a picture anyway because hey why not. It's both nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time. 

Living in LA definitely didn't prepare me for what was about to happen though.

After i printed my plane tickets, i decided i needed to pick up some groceries and not starve to death. On my way to the shop, i sent an email to my Australian relatives telling them about how excited i was to finally spend time with them, or stalk the boys but details, details. 

Another thing about living here is that you always have to look your best because as i said you dont really know who you'll meet throughout the day. But for some reason, i just decided to throw on the most comfortable pair of shorts i had and my favorite shirt which just so happened to be my grey "HARRY ❤ LOUIS" shirt which i had specially made but no one needs to know that. 

Entering a grocery always makes me feel at home. Not really sure why. Maybe it's because my mom loved cooking and she would always bring me along with her to the market and teach me all about certain food. 

So there's me, smiling like an idiot walking along the aisles of the shop with a basket in my hands. Now this is where the "dont expect and just let the world surprise you" part comes in. 

"why can we just get both flavors so we wont have to fight about it", i hear a high pitched voice whine.  
"because you know we won't be able to eat all this ice cream and we leave for Australia tomorrow", a deep and very slow voice replies. They sould really familiar but damn these groceries and their loud background music that should seem entertaining to customers but it's really just annoying. It's hard to figure their actual voices out because of Adam Levine singing about sugar or something being sweet i dont know. 

"Hey im going to Australia tomorrow too.. Hmm maybe we'll be on the same flight" i thought to myself. I loud groan from one of the men snapped me back to reality and peeking through the spaces in between the cereal boxes im currently standing behind of, i see two men. I cant really see their faces because this shop just had to put the Jumbo family cereal packs right where their heads are. But one of them does seem smaller than the other and okay i just started thinking about louisandharry. Why does everything remind me of them it's getting scary. 

"dammit leave my mind for once you lovebirds!", it was one of those lines intended to be for my brain only but for some reason i said it out loud.  
I muttered a quick, "sorry", just in case i freaked out anyone. Then i remembered the two guys on the other side of these delicious boxes of sugar i call breakfast. Unsurprisingly, they were gone. Hopefully it wasnt because i screamed. I really wanted to see who they were and find out why their voices were so familiar to me. 

Walking to the cashier, i noticed that there were hardly any people in the shop which was quite odd because this place is always full. Maybe i just came at a bad time.  
As i got to the counter, i saw the two men paying for their things in front of me and i almost dropped the basket in my hands. Right there in front of me were Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles of One Direction aka my favorite band in the entire world which i just so happened to be flying to Australia to see them play.  
"Oh my god." i said out loud. I need to work on keeping my mouth shut.  
They turned around and they looked like deer caught with headlights. They probably weren't expecting anybody to see them. I mean i know about those because i do believe in their love but i know they cant show it. The beards, the planned paparazzi, management controlling their every move. I understand those.  
"Oh my god." Harry said. Louis just looked shocked.  
"Y-you're larry. I-i mean...uhmm.." fuck well isnt this awkward. Save yourself quick. "i mean you're harry and you're louis and yeah you're names together make larry like im not implying you're together but if you are that's totally cool and i-", a not so subtle cough stopped me from rambling and seriously can this get any more awkward.

"you're not supposed to be here." louis finally talked. His voice is angelic. I love louis. God damn brain now is not the time.  
"uhm. Why not?" i managed to reply without stuttering.  
"because nobody's supposed to be here while we're here." he replied.  
"oh it's one of those then?" i said casually. Way too casually for my liking.  
"one of what?"  
"damn okay this is gonna sound really creepy and feel free to kick me out or shut me up." i say. They nod their heads waiting for me to continue.  
"okay so as you can see", i say while gesturing to my shirt which okay wow what a coincidence, "i am a larry shipper. Okay maybe im more than a shipper. Im a supporter, a believer, someone who is in love with your love. You get the point. So yes i also believe in the things you think we believe- eleanor being a beard, sorry louis, you two being told to hide your love, management being in control of everything. And oh god this is so weird saying out loud especially to the both of you" 

"no uhm it's fine. Continue please." harry encourages.

"so uhm was i right?" i asked. They looked confused so i spoke again. "is it one of those times when you aren't supposed to be seen together and nobody should know that you do all this domestic things and fight over ice cream flavors?"

They looked at each other and every fanfic doesnt serve these two any justice. The way they just look at each other with so much love and adoration. No fanfic, no tumblr post, no tweet can even compare to actually seeing them so in love. I must've zoned out again because harry called my attention by clearing his throat.  
"it is." harry said.  
I didnt say anything knowing he has more to say. At this point, it takes every fibre in my body not to just faint on the spot becuase im having an actual conversation with Louis "do me a favor" Tomlinson and Harry "im getting jealous over here" Styles.  
"this grocery shopping. It is one of those times." he replied.

"oh my god. Oh my god. It's real. All these years it was all real." i said and i was so shocked that i didnt even notice louis crying until i heard a sniffle.  
"oh my god im sorry was it something i said. Im sorry if you didnt want to tell me. Please dont cry. You mean so much to me and the last thing i want is for you to be upset" i hurriedly said just as i rushed to hug him. 

"n-no im not mad at you. i promise. It's just. I-i" he answered but was cut off by his own tears. I backed away and let harry do the comforting because we all know he does that best. After a few minutes, louis calms down and starts speaking again.  
"thank you" he whispered but how could i have not heard it when we were the only people there.  
"for what?"  
"thank you because you believed. Still believe. Thank you because even after all the bullshit we had to put the people who actually support us through, you're still here. Thank you for staying strong with us." 

At this point we were both crying and harry was looking at me with so much gratitude and i walked up to him and hugged him and he started tearing up a bit. To an outsider, it would seem so odd to see two grown men crying and hugging some girl in front of a cashier in a grocery store. Oh right we're at a store and they were about to pay before i interrupted them. I pulled out of the hug and smiled at them and told them that they dont need to worry because i wont tweet or post pics about this because it'll just mean eleanor coming into the picture again and none of us want that. I also told them that im flying to Australia tomorrow as well for their show and they were really surprised that i'd go that far just to see them live. 

They finished paying and offered to pay for my groceries which i politely declined because i won't be able to eat any of the food if i know it's paid for by louis tomlinson and i really dont plan on starving to death.  
After my turn with the cashier, who was some old lady who looked annoyed because of the scene that just happened in front of her, i was having an internal battle if i would ask for a picture with them or not. I decided not to ask since they might think i'll post it even if i wont i mean i'll understand if they wont trust me that easily so maybe asking for a picture isnt quite appropriate.

"Im sorry for disturbing your shopping day" i said to them before i made my way to the door to leave. 

"no need for apologies. You didnt disturb anything. You actually saved me from a morning of arguing over different kinds of food since louis here always seems to put up a fight" harry said with a chuckle which earned him an elbow in the chest and a pouting louis.  
"but seriously thank you for the support. We may not be out but knowing that there are people out there who still believe make us feel so much more loved."  
"of course. i'll probably see you boys in Australia then. Goodluck on the show! Goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for me and for all the fans.", i said as i made my way to the door. 

"Wait!" louis shouted. I turned around and saw them both with open arms and i smiled and walked into a group hug. Never in a million years would i have imagined myself in a Larry sandwich and no not the sexual kind. Never the sexual kind. I only approve of Zayn being in /that/ kind of larry sandwich.

"Can i tell you guys something because i probably wont ever get to meet you again and i just need you two to know something." i asked. They nodded and waited for me to continue.  
"No matter what, the fans are here for you. If you decide to come out tomorrow or in five years, it wouldn't change how much you mean to us and our love for you will never falter. I cant say i know how you boys feel because i dont. But one thing i do know is that my happiness and the happiness of the millions of fans around the world all come from you being happy. We dont lie when we say we're happy when you're happy. Louis, seeing you with eleanor breaks my heart not because im biased about being a larry shipper. It's because every photograph of you together you look miserable and sad and nothing is worse than seeing the person who makes you happy, sad. Harry, the womanizer rumors are extremely hard for us because we know you aren't like that at all. We know you treat everyone respectfully especially women because we know how much your mom and sister mean to you. Millions of us go through the sadness and the pain of seeing you miserable and trust me, it isn't easy. I know it's extremely hard for you too and im not saying this to make you feel guilty and to push you out of the closet. Im saying these things because i need you to know that we support and believe in your love because you make each other happy and you give each other so much love and care and all we want is to see you happy. That's why so many of us "ship" the two of you because there is no better feeling in the world than seeing someone who means the world to you have a genuine smile on their face. I dont know if you boys know how loved you are by us. Us fans just want the best for you and we know that hiding this part of your lives hinders you from being yourself in public and i know it's hard. But you need to know that we will never stop supporting and fighting for your love. We have your backs because you always have ours. I love you boys and i just want you to be happy. Even if it takes years, we'll wait. You never have to worry because we're here. We're all here with you, behind you, for you. Always."  
I didn't realize i was crying again and so were they. They hugged me and thanked me and they told me how much they owe their happiness to us as well because it's really a teamwork between the fans and them and the fans also need to know how loved they are. 

After a few moments of silence and hugs, they said goodbye because they really needed to prepare for Australia and well, so did i. I told them to never forget what i said to them and they said they'll always remember me as the girl who managed to make them cry this many times in a few minutes. 

~~~~  
I finally got in the Allianz Stadium and it was slowly sinking in that im actually gonna see my favorite five people perform for the first time. McBusted's set ended and there was a countdown on the screen for the boys. My heart was beating so fast and finally the intro video started and everyone was screaming and jumping. 

Then, they walked out. The screams got a thousand times louder and the energy in the stadium was amazing.

It was louis' turn to talk to the crowd and i couldnt help but smile as i remembered what had happened just two days ago. 

"Im gonna get a bit serious for now. I dont know if we tell you guys how much you mean to us enough. You all mean the world to us and you make all of us extremely happy." louis said as he made his way down the runway. "but someone special recently mentioned to me that your happiness mostly comes from our happiness and that just made me love you all even more. I need you all to know that no matter what, we always have your back. We will defend you guys til death and we wouldn't be here without all of the fans and we love you for that." everyone cheered and screamed. I was grinning like an idiot because that was our conversation.  
"but see. Sometimes it's hard to be truly happy with everything that's happening that you guys don't see and this special someone that i believe is in the audience right now told me that i dont have to be afraid anymore. That i, well we, deserve to be truly happy always." he continued. My heart dropped. was he really doing what i think he's doing. 

"i met the source of my personal happiness almost five years ago and i think it's time to share with the world the person who never fails to make me smile and to make me the happiest man in the universe. We both deserve to be happy and nothing will make me happier than this moment right now"

Okay it's happening. Here it goes. 

"So ladies and gentlemen of the world, i'd like you to meet my happiness, Mr. Harry Edward Styles."

That's it.  
He did it.  
He told the world.  
They're finally happy. 

They're finally free.


End file.
